Chasing the Nightmares
by AnnaRavenheart
Summary: Ginny was trying to escape the distorted pictures that played in her mind, trapped in her world of fears and nightmares. The war took its toll on her and it's up to Harry to save her from her fears.


_**Chasing The Nightmares**_

Ginny rolled over and over again, trying to escape the distorted pictures that played in her mind, trapped in her world of fears and nightmares.

_She was walking down the crumbled corridors, the walls and the statues resembled the ones that stood in the ruined, ancient Greece temples; still standing proudly despite they were half-destroyed. The scent of death was everywhere, it lingered in the air and it pressed into her skin, like the gloomy, rotten hands that tried to suffocate her._

_The minutes passed quicker than ever, the whole world was turning around and her sight was blurred by the swirl of colors. The people were screaming, thousands of rays were dashing around the room, formed of beautiful colors. The emerald green, the diamond white, the blood red and the cerulean blue. How could something so dangerous hold such an awe-inspiring beauty? She didn't have the time to admire the colors as she was the target of many of those beams of light. The danger was all around. Just a moment would be enough; just a moment deprived of awareness could easily become her ending._

_She was sitting on the wooden bench, the people were all around her but she didn't pay attention to anyone. It was over, no more danger, no more deaths. The people were crying around her, their hearts were filled with sadness but they were freed of fear. Everyone's heart, except hers. She was too numb to feel sadness and the fear refused to retreat. She managed to escape her death but she was sure that the danger would return, she could feel its breath right behind her. She would be gone forever, like Tonks, Remus, like everyone else… like Fred._

Ginny sat up in her bed, screaming as hard as she could. She heard that someone opened the door and her slender body shook in fear.

"M-mother...?" she said warily, praying it was true, trying to leave the bed.

"No. It's me, Harry."

The world started spinning around once more and she felt that she started losing her balance. A pair of strong arms cradled her as her life swept past her cold eyes, the tears blinding her. She felt like she was choking, she desperately tried to breath. Through the haze she could feel something touching her lips. Someone's lips were pressed against hers, they were soft, warm and comforting.

The haze in front of her eyes began dissipating slowly and she pulled this person's face closer to hers, slowly realizing that she was cradled in his lap. She pulled herself away. "Harry?"

Her sight became completely clear. She was safe, still in her bedroom at the Burrow. Harry's worried eyes carefully observed her unnaturally pale face.

"Ginny? Ginny, are you okay?" he spoke fast and she had a hard time to keep up. He hugged her tightly and she relaxed in his embrace.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk, then I heard you screaming so I came to check on you, you acted like you were sleepwalking and you asked if I was your mother. A moment later you swayed and I noticed that you are going to fall so I caught you," he explained in a low, comforting tone.

"Yeah," she murmured, realizing what happened. She raised her chin and looked into his eyes; he was still looking at her but his gaze seemed gentler now.

Harry picked her up, startled at how light she was. He put her on the bed and then knelt in front of her. "Your dream...It was about the war, wasn't it?"

She nodded hastily, looking away.

"I wish I could chase your nightmares away," he murmured tenderly, honestly. Her soft lips curled into a smile and she shot him a half-playful look. His presence was enough to dissipate the fears and the sense of danger that existed only in her head.

"Maybe you could, if you tried hard enough," she whispered, swishing her hair.

Harry looked at her, smile adorning his face before pressing his lips to hers. She was so soft, so warm. His hands settled against her hips, pulling her into his chest. She relaxed and pressed herself against him willingly.

Slowly, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She responded by opening her lips, and his tongue slipped inside her mouth. Their tongues engaged into an intimate battle for dominance. Gently, he pushed her down onto the bed, straddling her. His body felt white-hot, he could barely control his movements.

'_It's not fair to use the moment of her weakness, nor her longing for some kind of comfort,'_ a voice of reason rung inside his head, and he broke away from the passionate kiss. He studied Ginny's eyes and saw in them the same feeling he felt. Hints of hesitation.

"I'm sorry...I can't do this. You're not ready, and well...neither am I. I-I'm sorry," he stammered.

He released her from his arms, determined to return back to his room. He could see the hurt in her eyes, but it was better this way.

"Harry?" she said softly, her gaze locking with his and the expression on her face softened. "Come here," her small hand reached out to caress his. Those two words broke down every barrier he had tried to put up; he trapped her in his arms and kissed her as hard as he could.

"Thank you," she murmured softly when they broke apart and he smiled. "Stay with me, please," Ginny whispered. He didn't need to be asked twice. He laid her back on the bed and pulled the violet blankets over her slim frame then he slipped under the covers next to her. A small blush colored her face as she felt his warm chest pressed against her back.

"You're so pretty when you blush," he whispered, kissing her cheek and slipping his arm around her waist. He tangled his free hand in her hair which smelled like freshly plucked roses.

"I love you," Ginny whispered. He pulled her closer, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"Love you too, always," he replied.

The smile decorated her nicely carved features. After all the ordeals they went through they deserved to spend such sweet moments together. He was here and it was the only thing that was important. She didn't feel like she was going to fall anymore. Almost no one faced the fears she had but as he breathed softly next to her she hoped that everything would get better; she left her fears to fade away, for now.

* * *

**A/N:** This was just a small, hastily written idea that crossed my mind. Hope you like it. It was written for **Wacky and Not so Wacky Pairings Challenge** – pairing Harry/Ginny and **Song Fic Boot Camp Challenge** using the prompt fall and the song 'Final Destination' by Within Temptation. If you want, review, it would really make me happy.


End file.
